


Strange Bedfellows

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The war makes for strange alliances





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble night on July 28, 2006 at Lumos

Draco watched from the shades. It seemed like he was always looking at those three, but now things were different. He wasn't trying to harm them; he was trying to help while playing the role of the perfect Death Eater. He was their connection to Severus although none of them knew it.

He saw them go inside the ruins of the building, and waited, hoping that they wouldn't take too long. After a few moments, he felt the air shift, and then a wand was pressed against his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" came Potter's voice.

Draco turned his head, and a frown appeared in his face when he couldn't see anyone. He itched to reach for his wand, but the wand was still real. "Potter?"

Potter's head appeared first, and then with a shimmer, he was standing there, holding an invisibility cloak in his hand.

"That explains a lot," Draco said to himself.

"You haven't answered my question," Potter said, remarkably calm.

"May I turn?" He waited for a nod, before doing so. "I haven't answered because I don't think you'd believe me."

Harry scoffed. "Do you really think I'm so stupid, Malfoy? I know you, I know the way you act, the way you smell, the way you move." The wand pressed against Draco's chest as Harry took a step forward. "I've seen you around, following us, using disguises, good ones, I admit. Ron and Hermione never suspected, but I knew."

"You can't see through polyjuice, Potter," Draco said.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't have to. That little tea house in Oxford, I knew from the four spoons of sugar and half cup of milk. That restaurant in Folkstone, the waiter came to you, and the sneer on your face was enough. It wasn't so easy at the beginning, but after a while, I was looking for you."

"You've been paying close attention these years, haven't you?" Draco drawled out.

"No more than you have," Harry retorted. "Why, Malfoy? You won't tell me? Then let me tell you what I think. I think that you know that you'll be dead if things go on for too long. I think you want me to kill your lord-

"He's not-"

Harry pushed the tip of his wand against Draco's throat, and then lowered it. "I know he isn't, or I'd be dead, or at least someone would have tried, especially since I'm so close."

"Five horcruxes, one is missing. The locket… my cousin, Regulus, was looking for it, then he died," Draco said, watching the other boy process the information.

"How would you know…?" Harry snapped his head up. "Snape?"

Draco smirked. "Slytherins are complicated, Potter. After this is over, give me a few hours to explain everything before you let the Ministry kill us."

"They wouldn't-" Harry remember all the rumours he'd heard from Tonks and Shacklebolt. Maybe they would. It would be the perfect way to appease a population who was growing tired of the current politicians. "All right, Malfoy, it's a date."

"No, Potter, that's a tactical meeting." Draco smiled. "The date can wait until I'm officially free."

Harry laughed. "You are one arrogant bastard, Malfoy." 

"Tell me something we didn't know."

He looked toward the house. "Go now, and they'll be out soon. Stay safe, Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to have a date with you." He winked before disapparating.

Harry watched him go. He didn't know what had just happened, but he'd find out, as soon as he killed Voldemort.


End file.
